


Paradis

by AliceandtheHatter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, Happy Nico, Happy Nico di Angelo, M/M, Really just fluff and love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceandtheHatter/pseuds/AliceandtheHatter
Summary: What would I do in paradiseWhen you fall asleep next to me?





	Paradis

**Author's Note:**

> This OS was inspired by a really beautiful french song "Paradis" by Orelsan. You should really listen to it, and read the lyrics, I thought it was adapted to solangelo as the singer talks about how the love of his life helped him getting better. Anyway I hope it's not to badly written as it's almost 2 a.m and I'm french (please indicate me any mistake)
> 
> the song: https://open.spotify.com/track/3qWNgvQTzSbA67Z4r0mX9O

Nico had known pain, sadness, loneliness, grief, trauma. He had been in love but only suffered from it. He had felt desperate. He had wish for death to take him away from everything.

  
After the battle with Gaea, he met Will. Will was the answer to all of his questions. Will helped him recover, he had erased all the doubts, most of the fears, he had chased away the nightmares and the pain. Today Nico felt like paradise couldn't bring him anything more than what Will did.

  
Everything was an evidence with him, everything was easy. He had heard people say that to be with someone, you had to make a lot of effort. They were stupid. There were no efforts with Will, everything was easy, soft and warm. Being with Will was like breathing. Easy, natural, essential. He was aware of how lucky he was. He had lived two lives but he was still young, and sometimes people never even found their soulmate. But he had been lucky enough to find him. He didn't know if this soulmate thing was real but it didn't matter, Will was his soulmate, he had to be. How else would you explain that he knew exactly what Nico needed without him even phrasing it? How could he make him so happy, him who had gave up on love and happiness a long time ago?

  
Everything was different now. He would go again through all the pain he went through if it meant finding Will again in the end. They had been dating for a year now but it was just like during the first days. Will's grace and adorableness still left him breathless, Nico was still amazed by his generosity, he would still feel those butterflies in his stomach when he heard Will laugh at his terrible jokes, his heart was still racing whenever they kissed.  
Will was the angel on his shoulder who helped him going through the difficult days and the difficult nights. When he felt worthless, unloved, alone, when he woke up crying, convinced that he was still in Tartarus, even if he wasn't physically here, he helped. The idea that his blond angel was nearby, happy, that he loved him, it brought him back to reality, it calmed down his neurosis.

  
Now, he thought about a possible future. A future with Will, where they were happy. Some things were blurry. He didn't know where they would live, what they would do, if they would have kids. Other things were really clear. They would spend most Christmas with Will family that he now considered his own. They would spend many nights cuddled up against each other watching tv, they would wake up every morning next to each other, they would make breakfast for each other, they would come back to camp very often, they would visit their friends at their respective houses. It looked great. It felt right to imagine all this. Nico couldn't wait to make Will happy everyday. They will grow old together that was for sure. And they would get married. Nico wanted to see this ring on Will finger that would be the representation of their love.

 

Will chose this moment to open his beautiful eyes and frowned when he saw Nico staring at him.

\- Are you watching me sleep?  
\- Absolutely my love.

Will groaned and laughed at the nickname that Nico gave him just to be annoying before turning his face into his pillow.

\- I regret telling you about Jason and Piper's nicknames can you stop it now?  
\- You said it was a cute thing to do in a relationship. Don't you think I'm cute?

Nico pouted to emphasise his words. In response, Will laughed and hit him with his pillow.

\- You are. But you don't have to mock me to be.

Nico didn't answer. He just smiled and softly kissed Will. Loving him saved him and would keep saving him. An eternity in paradise couldn't compete with a life with Will.


End file.
